Till Death To Us Apart
by xxxIDKanimexxx
Summary: Scarlet was killed on December 1st. She used to roam in the Whammy's for now 12 years. Depressed about the boy who had killed her. Until, she met a boy... named.. Mello.  A story about their lives and trails they go through. First Fan-Fic!


**A/N: Hiya! This is my first-fanfiction! So go easy with the flames! **

**Okay, Im a noob here TT^TT **

**So, I will do my best here! **

**I REALLY REALLY want to thank... **

**superstrawberryL, EvilCannibalPanda, Orabelle Hiomi Zefronke, sesshyrules9198, and my Kewl Cousin! for helping me soo much and supporting me! I love you guys! ^~^**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Desu Noto (Death Note)**

**Enjoy~!**

_The day, Demember 1st, the day my important things were taken away. My life and my heart. The day I died._

_Scarlet came to the Wammy's house on November 10th when she was 15. On a snowy calm day, where the leaves were iced, the pure white sky. Scarlet seemed a normal girl. Her beautiful black shiny long straight hair, her fair skin, Her beautiful light brown eyes. She seemed perfect... Too perfect._

_So she got bullied in the Wammy's. Everyone thought she was too good, they judged her quickly. She would pass by the halls like a empty ghost. Getting pushed and gossiping by girls, guys would make fun of her. Until, after a year everything changed. The cutest boy in the Wammy's asked her out. She couldnt belive it. _

_After a while, the bullings kinda stopped. Her life just suddently changed so quickly. At 17, the boy got what he just wanted. _

_After a month, she was asleep in her room. When she barely lifted her eyes, her boyfriend was there and he sufficated her to death. Her life... Was over... _

_12 years later..._

It was a still autum November day. The Wammy's seemed to have good life.

It was in the morning, and most of the children were sound asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

Mello pounded the alarm off. Still in bed, he felt foil. It was his chocolate, even though it was morning , that still doesnt mean he cant eat it early.

Still half asleep, he losely grabbed his chocolate. He pushed it aside and it fell behind his desk.

_Arggh.. _

Mello pulled himself out of bed and looked for his chocolate behind his desk.

He barely managed to slip his arm, despite of his muscular arms. Avoiding some spider webs and his hand reach near the end.

He felt his chocolate but, found another cold object.

_What the.. _he pulled both of the objects.

What he found was an old necklace. It seemed bronze and rusty. At the center, it seemed to have just a lilly flower. Children who used to be in the Wammy's sometimes left their stuff here.

_Hmm, seems old and looks like it used to belong someone. Who cares? Not mine_. He placed the necklace beside his chocolate bar on top of his dresser.

Mello got dressed, he slip on his long sleeved shirt and sliped on some jeans. He was about to walk out. Until he took his chocolate bar with his other hand along with the neckalce.

He was heading was going to the libaray to study. But, he mostly foucused on the old necklace.

He walked to halls and saw Near walk pass by him

_Stupid twit _thought bitterly while taking a bite of his chocolate

"Yo Mels!"

Mello turned and saw his red head friend walking towards him.

"Hey." Mello said

"Let's go eat!" Matt chirped.

"Sorry, Im going to study."

"Dude, just this once."

"After this, I'm taking off to the libary." Mello growled.

They talked and headed towards the cafiteria.

Mello walked by and finally dumped the rusty necklace into the trash can.

" What was that?" Matt asked.

"Hmm? Oh, just another stupid kid who left their belonging.

"Oh cool! What was it?" Matt hoping it dealed with a game. If it is, then he would run back.

"Just a stupid necklace."

Matt frowned, "Screw it."

Mello chuckled and waited for Matt to get his plate of breakfast.

Matt asked while taking a bit of his breakfast, "You know Mello, you eventually have to eat somethimg instead of chocolate."

Mello shruged, "Since when did you become my mom?"

Matt grinned and shook his head slightly. Mello can be a pain but yet sarcastic.

After Matt finished with his food, Mello said good-bye and headed off towards the libary. He studied with determinaton. He was going to beat Near this time! He is going to prove that Near can't be perfect, Mello is going to prove it.

After an hour of studing, Mello looked at the clock in front of the entrance.

1:09

Mello sighed and shut the book. He headed towards his dorm

When he got to his dorm he opened his door.

There was someone in here. Who ever wants to enter in his room? Only if they want some beating up!

A girl was sitting on his bed and was looking out the window. Her hair looked like light brown reached up to her elbows. From thw yellow sunlight, her skin seemed light. She slowly turned her head and was facing at Mello. Showing her face.

Mello asked, "Hello? Yea. This is MY room. So, Im guessing that this is the boy's side."

The girl stared at him with her brown eyes. She smiled, "Sorry, but this is MY room." She was mocking him.

Mello snaped, "Get out!"

He walked up to her and was going to forcefully get her out. He grabbed her arm but his arm didn't touch her. Instead it seemed like she was a hologram.

Mello was waving his hand to her. His hand was going through her.

Mello looked at her, "Who.. are you?"

Her smile went to a frown, "Im... a spirit."

**Thank you for reading this! **

**I am Very sorry if this chapter is too short! Hopefully I will make it longer! :D**

**Oh! I am also sorry if the story have some erroes. to be honest, I not so good with grammer. **

**Tell me what you think? Please, I want to make you guys satified with my story! **

**So.. please REVIEW!**

**Its right there in the bottom.. okay.. just click it. ^~^**

**Thanks!**


End file.
